White roses
by Sukichan111
Summary: Ever since he was attacked he wasn't the same. I felt his teeth at my neck and he bit down hard. I yelped a little bit. It hurt too much to enjoy it. I grabbed him by his thin shoulders and pushed him an arm's length away. "what is with you" i hissed.
1. attacked

_"Hey you little ginger" some random guy yelled at me._

_I turned toward him._

_His brown eyes met my golden ones._

_"Yeah you" he smirked with some slur in his voice._

_I shook my head._

_"c-c-ome here" he staggered toward me._

_"I don't deal with drunks" I said lightly._

_"Why you" he ran at me with some stagger in his step._

_My eyes grew wide as he balled his hand into a fist._

_A thin arm flew around my shoulders and pulled me to the side._

_I looked up into Hikaru's golden eyes._

_"I think you should go" he hissed at the one who had come at me._

_Hikaru pressed his lips to my forehead and smiled softly._

_"You okay"_

_I nodded._

_"Easy there Kaoru" he bowed his head to kiss me._

_I closed my eyes but Tamaki grabbed him._

_I shot him a look of hate and Hikaru just looked annoyed._

_"Club time" he chimed._

_"About that" Hikaru scratched his head "were cutting today"_

_The blonds face turned purple "WHAT DO YOU MEAN CUTTING" _

_"Not coming" I smirked. His face drained from purple to blue then to some mix of the 2._

_Hikaru and I locked fingers and started walking towards the school doors._

_We always cut the club on this day._

_The anniversary of the day we first got together….as a couple that is._

_I let Hikaru lead me past the park and through the trees._

_I looked around._

_Such a beautiful day._

_We came to our favorite place._

_A small grove with lots of pine trees and one tree with white flower budding from its branches._

_Hikaru freed my hand and pulled a tiny white flower from the tree. _

_He turned and handed it to me._

_I giggled, blushed, and kissed his cheek._

_He pulled me close and kissed me softly._

_Hikaru made the kiss deeper._

_We didn't leave the grove until it got extremely dark._

_"It's got to be like midnight" I whispered as we made our way out of the trees._

_"Its fine we'll cut through the park" Hikaru took my hand in his._

_I looked up at the full moon._

_Inside I was kind of scared….not that I would ever tell Hikaru that._

_He slightly turned his head and winked at me._

_"Don't be scared" he pulled me into a warm hug._

_I buried my face into his blue hoodie._

_I wasn't scared anymore._

_Why should I have been?_

_Hikaru would always protect me._

_He tilted my head up and kissed me softly._

_Then he took my hand again and we continued walking._

_The fog was getting pretty thick I just couldn't see that park ahead._

_Then Hikaru let my hand fall to my side._

_I couldn't see him anymore either._

_"Hikaru" I screamed._

_A cold hand clamped down over my mouth._

_"HMMMMM" I tried to yell._

_Hikaru let me go and he laughed._

_"Stop it" I hissed._

_"Easy kaoru it was only a little fun"_

_He went to take my hand again._

_I pulled away "no" I hissed again._

_I walked ahead of him._

_That was so like him trying to scare me when he knew I was already freaked out._

_"Kaoru baby come on" he pleaded behind me._

_I ignored him._

_He stopped talking._

_"KAORU" he screamed._

_Something huge hit me._

_"Kaoru" Hikaru screamed again._

_I screamed and cried as fangs and claws ripped through my skin._

_Hikaru grabbed a large stick and swung at the huge monster that had attacked me._

_The animal just turned his head and charged Hikaru._

_I boosted myself up on to my knees._

_"NO" I hissed "COME GET ME YOU BIG DUMB ANIMAL" I screamed._

_It turned back toward me._

_Hikaru pulled a lighter from his pocket and lit the stick on fire._

_He flung it at the huge animal._

_In response it yelped and ran into the woods._

_Hikaru lifted me into his arms bridal style._

_ And he started to carry me home._


	2. changes in Kaoru

_I woke up in my room._

_Hikaru on the floor, on his knees, his head rested with his arm on the side of the bed, clutching my hand._

_I sat up._

_"How are you" his eyes opened._

_"Fine" I smiled softly._

_He kissed me._

_I kissed him._

_I looked down at my body._

_Covered in huge claw marks and one huge bite on my leg._

_I shook my head._

_I didn't get why it didn't hurt like hell._

_"I did the best I could the maids and mom did the rest" he explained._

_"Fine" I whispered._

_I stood up and walked down the steps._

_My mother was on the phone in tears calling in about the large thing that had attacked me._

_"Oh kaoru" she smiled hugging me after she hung up._

_"What's for breakfast" I asked carelessly._

_"Eggs and bacon why" she smiled._

_"Just give me a plate of bacon" I whispered "I'm gonna take a shower._

_I could hear mom and Hikaru in the other room as I washed my hair._

_"He okay" mom asked._

_It took Hikaru a second to answer "I think so; he's just a little different this morning is all" he sighed._

_"Honey I'd be moody to if something that big attacked me" she pointed out._

_Sooner or later Kaoru would be kaoru again._

_That's what I heard before getting dressed and sitting down with Hikaru in class._

_Soon gym came around._

_We were playing basket ball._

_For some reason all I could think about was lunch._

_I was so hungry._

_When I saw Mori this…this adrenalin flowed through me._

_I jumped him and like he was nothing beat him into the gym floor._

_Hikaru and the teacher pulled me off of him._

_Mori whipped some blood from the corner of his mouth._

_Hikaru walked me outside and tried to calm me down._

_It worked for a little while._

_He kissed me lightly._

_I let him._

_My hands clutched the back of his shirt._

_Then I slammed him against the school wall._

_I forced my lips down onto his._

_Hikaru's POV_

_My eyes grew wide._

_I'd never seen my lover this way before._

_Never before had kaoru been so rough with me or anyone._

_Ever since he was attacked he wasn't the same._

_I felt his teeth at my neck and he bit down hard._

_I yelped a little bit._

_It hurt too much to enjoy it._

_I grabbed him by his thin shoulders and pushed him an arm's length away._

_He just looked mad._

_"What is with you" I hissed._

_He stared back at me and ripped away._

_"Nothing" then he was gone._

_I didn't see him again the rest of the day. _


	3. I dont mean it

**_Hikaru's POV_**

_After school._

_I walked in the house slowly._

_"Mom" I whispered._

_She looked up from her lap, she was sitting at the table._

_"Is kaoru here" I asked softly._

_She smiled and nodded._

_I walked up the steps without a sound I came to our bedroom door._

_When I walked in kaoru was asleep._

_He was curled up like a little puppy at the head of the bed._

_I looked at him funny._

_I saw down next to him and laid down on my stomach in the middle of the bed._

_He looked…..harmless….he looked like himself._

_I touched his cheek softly._

_When he nuzzled my hand with his cheek I smiled to myself._

_With him acting the way he was before it was like he wasn't even here._

_I missed him._

_I was just glad he was acting a little more normal now._

_His cheeks turned a little pink when my lips touched his forehead._

_I smiled again._

_"I love you" he murmured under his breath a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth._

_I said the only thing I was sure was true "Kaoru, I love you too"_

_His skin was warm._

_Kaoru rolled over onto his back._

_I rested a hand on his stomach and rubbed lightly._

_He's warm maybe it's a fever._

_As I rubbed his stomach his left leg started to kick._

_My eyes grew wide._

_I rubbed more and he kicked more._

_He's like a puppy….a little puppy._

_As he kicked he panted._

_Like a dog._

_I shook my head and rubbed my eyes._

_When I opened my eyes I was staring into his._

_He looked mad._

_How could he g form being so dang cute to looking so dang scary?_

_"Hikaru" he growled boosting himself up onto his knees._

_I boosted myself onto my knees._

_"Kaoru" I whispered._

_I lifted my hand to touch his face by he batted my hand away with his._

_"Stay away from me" he hissed._

_I wasn't gonna let him shift away anymore today._

_I gripped his hands and yanked him into my lap as fast as I could._

_He struggled against my chest for a second but I clamed him down by stroking his hair softly._

_I kissed his head and whispered to him that I love him._

_He settled._

_Then he looked up at me with tears in his eyes._

_"Hikaru…I'm sorry I keep h-hurting people I d-don't want to" he sobbed soaking my shirt with his tears._

_I pulled him closer and shifted my jacket off then I wrapped it around his shoulders like a blanket._

_"Sh...Sh…sh" I hushed him._


	4. i know you and your out of control

**Hikaru's POV**

I touched Kaoru's shoulder as he slept "school" I whispered. He growled a bit and sat up. My eyes grew wide. Silver….there were silver streaks in his hair. "Kaoru"

"What" he hissed. I shook my head "Nothing" he obviously didn't notice the silver hair thing. He quickly dressed and started to walk outside without eating. "Kao we have maple syrup" I smiled.

"I wouldn't touch that disgusting crap if my life depended on it" he scoffed walking out the door. I was in shock. Never in life had he turned our favorite food down.

I stood and scurried after my moody twin. "Limo Kaoru" I muttered. "I'm gonna walk" he smirked. I grabbed him by the wrist "why".

"I wanna see if I can race a limo and win" he smiled. "I'll answer that one for you" I muttered "You can't you don't have an athletic bone in your body"

He rolled his eyes. I sighed and got in the limo. I watched him take off slowly at first. Then he was just gone. Tamaki was waiting for me with Mori at his side along with Honey when I got to the school.

"Kaoru is out of control" Honey sobbed holding a torn in two Usa-chan in his hands. My eyes grew wide "he's not himself"

"Well I should say so" Tamaki said softly. Mori crossed his arms as I studied his black eye from the last time Kaoru had jumped him. "Fix him" Tamaki hissed.

"I can't… I don't know what's wrong" I yelled. Haruhi pushed through Tamaki and Mori. "Do you believe in lycanthropes Hikaru" she whispered.

"You mean werewolves" I raised an eyebrow at her. She sighed and nodded "what happened when you and kaoru were off alone in the grove this year" she asked calmly.

"An animal attacked us…a huge animal jumped him" I winced at the memory of the huge beast throwing my twin to the ground…at the memory of how Kaoru screamed.

"I tried to protect him" was all I could say. She nodded "I know….I'm thinking werewolf" she whispered. "I'm thinking you're crazy" Honey and I said at the same time.

"Better idea's" she put her hands on her hips. "I agree with Haruhi" Tamaki snaked an arm around her shoulders. She quickly pulled away.

"Get to class" Kaoru's voice sounded from behind us. All except for me the others ran into the building.

Kaoru walked toward me. "Do I scare you" his voice sounded evil. I hissed "you're my brother and I love you...no I'm not scared" I growled.

"You should be" he pushed me against the building wall again. "I know you" I breathed. "And who am I" his voice was harsh and came out as a growl.

"Your Kaoru Hitachiin…your fun and quiet…you love English and are horrible at math.

Your 16 years old you're my twin you're twisted as heck but so innocent it hurts" I smiled softly at each word as each one held a memory for me.

"Awe how sweet…your remember me" he said softly almost sounding normal. I stared into his golden eyes "kaoru of course I remember you".

He hissed "I remember you too" he threw me to the ground "Your Hikaru Hitachiin, you're an arrogant self absorbed jerk." He picked me up by the front of my shirt and threw me again.

"You're my twin…" he kicked me good and hard. "You only ever cared for yourself" he grabbed me up by my arm and threw me up against a tree trunk.

I was in pain….my whole body hurt.

"Kaoru" I breathed 'that isn't true I c-…I cared about you".

"Lair" he screamed.

I made a move to run but he caught my hand "I'd leave the country if I were you" he hissed. Before I could respond I was on the ground and he was on top of me.

"Kaoru" I whispered. He pulled a knife from his back pocket and held it high above my head "You're so dead bitch" he yelled.


	5. my kaoru

**Hikaru's POV**

I stared up at kaoru. He had a look of shier hate in those golden eyes. "I love you Kaoru" I whispered. "NO" he hissed. "I love you Kaoru" I said a bit louder.

He shook his head and plunged the knife into the ground next to my head. He started to cry and his arms hooked around my shoulders.

He cried into my neck "Hikaru…I don't know what's wrong with m-me…"

I pulled him close….I felt his soft warm lips on mine…such an innocent kiss. "I'm so sorry" he whispered as I wiped his tears away. "Kao were gonna fix this" I promised.

He smiled a smile I missed so much…his smile…the smile I loved with all I had. I touched his face with my finger tips…"Kaoru".

He looked at me with soft eyes "yeah". "What do you think is happening" I asked softly.

He stood up and his gaze turned cold again "I love you Hikaru" he hissed as he turned his back on me and walked away.

I sat there looking and feeling very confused…so innocent to so scary.

When I walked in the house after school I heard mom yelling t Kaoru about smoking and beating people up in school.

I walked to his side, mom looked very frustrated. "Hikaru I'd expect this from you but not from kaoru" her honey colored eyes filled with tears.

Kaoru rolled his eyes "whatever" he muttered as he walked up the steps with his hands stuffed in his pockets. I hugged her "This will be fixed" I promised before chasing kaoru up to our room.

"Kao" I smirked pinning him to the bed by his hands. He just stared up at me like I was crazy. "What are you doing Hikaru"

I pressed my lips to his…._he's gonna kill me_ I thought as I did this. I moved my lips against his but his lips stayed pressed into a hard line.

I pulled away "damn your harder to please now" I muttered.

"If you need some psychological help Hikaru I do know someone" he said with a harsh tone but he sounded serious.

I had to bring 'Kaoru, Kaoru' back out so I could try to figure this out. I smirked…all I had to do was show this Kao who the seme in this relationship is.

I leaned in at his ear 'I love you kaoru" I whispered softly. "Hikaru" he said softly but still harshly "get off me". I shook my head "I can't Kaoru".

"And why the fuck not" he hissed.

I shoved my tongue down his throat. He fell into the kiss for a moment before turning his head to the side.

"What do you want" he muttered softly. I smirked "why isn't that obvious Kao? I wanna hear you moan my name until it's all you know how to say"

I watched his cheeks turn a deep shade of red.

This wouldn't take long. I touched his face "I love you"

I kissed him softly as my fingers worked his shirt buttons. His arms locked around my neck "I love you" I repeated.

"I l-love you too". At those words all I could do was smile I pulled him close "Oh kaoru"

He smiled laughing softly "why'd you stop love".

I wasn't letting him go anytime soon I held him there in my arms not speaking for what seemed like forever.

"Kaoru" I said softly i stared down into those golden eyes "you have to fight this okay…when you feel it taking over fight back…think of what binds you to this world"

"think of you…I can do that" he said softly. "Me?" I whispered.

"Yes Hikaru, love, Nii-san you're my life" a pink color dusted his pale cheeks.

I smiled…Kaoru…my beautiful kaoru. I watched him fall asleep that night.

I sat there watching him…taking in his everything…the way he breathed the way his eye lids cast shadows over his cheeks.

Everything.

So beautiful…and I refuse to let him go.

Whatever your becoming kaoru…it can't have you.


	6. im not a child

**_Hikaru's POV_**

_"Hikaru" a faint whisper resounded in my head. A field I was standing in a huge field. _

_A growl sounded form behind me I jumped and turned to see a huge animal with auburn fur._

_"Kaoru" I whispered. The creature lunged at me. I screamed._

I shot up out of bed and wiped the sweat from my forehead. Kaoru was sound asleep next to me. He was really fighting it now…he hadn't gotten moody in over six hours.

My breathing was loud and labored "K-Kaoru" I whispered. He turned over staring up at me through his eye lashes. "Hmmm" he hummed softly.

I touched his face "oh kaoru" I started to cry and I gathered him into my arms. "I had a bad dream to" he said softly.

"About what" I sniffed. "A silver bullet" was all he said.

I pulled him close "I would never let you be hurt…so don't even worry about silver bullets and that other superstitious crap" I said with a shaken tone.

"And I would never hurt you…so stop thinking I'm gonna" he whispered.

"How'd you-"he cut me off "Hikaru you idiot were twins you don't breathe without me feeling it to".

He nodded 'I'm sorry…with the knife you scared me earlier"

"it's okay…I scare myself" he said just above a whisper.

I turned and looked at him "were gonna fix this".

"You keep saying that but what if you can't" he started to cry.

"we can…we half to" I assured him.

"YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT IT IS, HOW CAN YOU FIX IT" He screamed.

I stared at him "I'll fix it because I'm your older brother kaoru…and it's my job to look after you"

"Oh I'm a job am I" he hissed.

"Kaoru I dont mean it like that" I said softly.

"Stop treating me like a child" he yelled.

"Well stop acting like one" I said louder then I wanted to.

He yanked on some sweat pants and pulled a black t-shirt over his torso and stormed out the door slamming it behind him.

I sat there alone in the dark "Don't do anything stupid" I pleaded to thin air.


	7. never do that again kaoru

Normal POV

Hikaru quickly yanked on some jeans and a blue shirt before running down the steps and out the door. "Kaoru" he yelled running down the street.

Kaoru raced up to the road dodging cars which wasn't much of a trick for him in his current state. "Kaoru" he heard Hikaru yelling for him.

A hand caught Hikaru's. "Haruhi" he whispered. "Chasing him won't do any good…he won't listen" she said softly. Hikaru nodded inhaling sharply "Now what".

"I'll go look for him you go back home" was alls he said. Hikaru grasped her shoulders "No…he..He might hurt you Haruhi"

Haruhi smiled when she'd seen that he cared. The burnet placed a hand on either side of his pale face. Hikaru froze up.

Haruhi leaned forward and kissed him full on the mouth. "Cheat" Kaoru hissed from behind him. Hikaru yanked away and turned to face a very angry looking Kaoru.

"I can't believe I said you were my life you freaking lair" Koaru's golden eyes started to fill with tears. "Kao no it's not like that" Hikaru whispered.

Kaoru covered his face with his hands and ran off crying. "I'm sorry" Haruhi whispered. "Why'd you do that" Hikaru raised his voice at her "You know I only love Kaoru" with that said Hikaru was gone.

Kaoru ran up his driveway and into the house crying. "Baby what's wrong" Mrs. Hitachiin looked up from her book as she sat on the couch.

He ignored her and ran up the steps. The bedroom door was quickly slammed shut behind him. After a quick shower He changed into some boxers and a black boy tank top.

He opened the glass doors that led to the balcony. The younger Hitachiin walked over to the other side of the large veranda and rested his arms on the railing in a folded position.

He remembered what he wanted to do to Haruhi a moment ago…how he wanted to kill her. What if he had?

"I might hurt Hikaru out of anger if this continues" he whispered. He stared down at the ground. A 4 story drop. "Sorry Hikaru" he whispered softly. the red head stood so he balanced on the railing.

He stared down at the ground. Then he closed his eyes. "Kaoru" Hikaru yelled bursting through the doors. Kaoru's eyes widened the sudden sound had scared him.

"AHHHHaahaa" a hand caught his in mid air. Kaoru stared up into his lovers eyes "DON'T LET GO" he begged.

"It wasn't an option" Hikaru grunted as he pulled Kaoru into his arms. Kaoru breathed heavily against Hikaru's chest.

"what were you thinking" Hikaru breathed. "I'm sorry" kaoru sobbed. "do you know what I'd do if I lost you" Hikaru said louder then he wanted to.

"NO" Kaoru sobbed into his twins shirt. "neither do I" Hikaru pulled him close

"you can't do that to me" the slightly older boy whispered into Kaoru's hair as he kissed the top of his twins head a million times.


End file.
